fresias
by Fer-J
Summary: Bella se siente sola recordando como era su vida antes de llegar a Forks, Edward aparece para cambiar esa soledad por esperanza.


Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de Stephenie Meyer Twilight.

 **Fresias**

Jueves 4 de junio, la alegría desapareció nuevamente, otra vez sola con mi mochila, mi libro viejo favorito y un montón de tarea pendiente, sentada en una banca lejana de la escuela donde estudio esperando que algo nuevo pase. Así ha sido mi vida desde. ... bueno realmente no se desde cuándo.

Un día, estoy rodeada de un montón de personas que supuestamente son amigos y al otro me encuentro perdida sin nadie a lado _, ¡baaah que basura!_

Miro el reloj, faltan diez minutos para la clase de cálculo. A lo lejos veo a Mike el único amigo o _conocido_ que tengo en cálculo, es realmente... efusivo. Apenas me ve corre a saludarme e intentar abrazarme, claro nunca se lo permito y él se conforma con un ligero golpe en mi hombro.

-¡Hay! ¿Como estas? ¿El profe ya ha entregado los exámenes?

-Estoy bien Mike. No, aun no ha entregado los exámenes.

El me mira esperando algo mas y al ver que no pretendo seguir hablando se sienta al lado mío y empieza a hablar sobre lo cansado que es física y los proyectos de fin de semestre, solo sonrió y asiento con la cabeza; por unos segundos me permito recordar cómo era mi vida antes de llegar a Forks, tenía amigos, un novio al que _quería_ y sol, mucho sol. Después de haber recordado lo que para mi serian hasta el momento los mejores años de mi vida, empiezo a imaginar cómo sería mi vida si pasara lo que quiero, ¿qué tal una amiga? quizás un novio, no definitivamente mi vida en este momento no da para novios.

Pero en ese momento, justo ese momento en que acabo de pensar en la posibilidad de tener una pareja, en un momento de ironía pasa Edward Cullen frente a mí y por si fuera poco gira levemente la cabeza y me sonríe, esa sonrisa perfecta que me cautiva una vez más y es que desde que llegué a este lugar ese chico me roba el pensamiento. El voltea a donde se encuentran sus amigos y una vez más me mira pero esta vez camina hacia mí, me pongo nerviosa y giro a ver a Mike quien lo ve fijamente con una mirada que pretende ser intimidante.

-¿Bella cierto? ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?

Lo miro confundida pero aun así dejo mi mochila a un lado y lo sigo unos metros para alejarnos de Mike.

-Soy Edward- vuelve a sonreír, ¿este chico acaso piensa que no lo conozco? toda la escuela sabe de él en especial la parte femenina de esta - veras mi hermana Alice ha organizado una fiesta y me pidió que te invitara es este sábado

-¿A mí? - ¿qué tengo que estar haciendo yo en la casa de los Cullen si nunca les he hablando? - ¿No te equivocas de persona? es decir yo no conozco a tu hermana y es la primera vez que hablo contigo.

-Si lo sé pero Alice dice que ustedes serán grandes amigas, está convencida de que serán las mejores amigas y de verdad quiere que asistas a la fiesta- me miro unos segundos dudando si continuar o no - si no vas es posible que el sábado ella misma vaya a tu casa y te arrastre hasta allí.

-ya tenía planes- mentí.

-Mientes, Alice se ha asegurado de que no los tengas- lo mire horrorizada, como una total extraña se metía entre mis asuntos personales para asegurarse si estaba libre el sábado- no me mires así, Alice es … bueno es Alice, te aseguro que no tiene malas intenciones.

Suspire resignada mientras sopesaba todas mis opciones, al final no podía negarme más a mi misma que moría por decir que sí.

-vale el sabado…

-Bien, pasare por ti a las seis y ni se te ocurra escapar.

Me miro divertido para luego depositar un ligero beso en mi mejilla y despedirse, yo como toda una tonta recién sorprendida me quede parada ahí hasta que llego Mike.

-¡Hey! Bella el profesor ha llegado ¿Vamos? - dijo mientras me entregaba mi mochila y caminábamos al salón - ¿Cullen te estaba molestando? si quieres puedo ponerle un alto y decirle que se aleje de ti…

Imagine a Mike, un chico normal contra Edward, el musculoso y alto Edward no creo que eso termine bien.

-No Mike el solo me invito a una fiesta el sábado

-¡ah! …

Estaba segura que Mike iba a seguir preguntando pero afortunadamente el profesor empezó la clase, nuevo tema. Al final de la clase el profesor entrego los exámenes _ochenta y cinco,_ una calificación bastante alta para mí.

El resto del día paso normal yo tratando de huir de Mike y el siguiéndome.

Viernes, había recibido un comunicado de la escuela, afortunadamente las clases matutinas se suspendían, lamentablemente me quedaba con las clases después del almuerzo, calculo, física y claro el terror de mi vida deportes. Casi a rastras fui a la escuela y nuevamente a rastras salía de esta, Edward me esperaba parado frente a mi camioneta y como por arte de magia esas energías perdidas volvieron a mí, si lo sé _patética_.

\- Mañana a las seis Bella- fue lo único que me dijo antes de irse no sin antes besar mi mejilla.

Cuando se fue pude ver en el parabrisas de mi camioneta una flor, _Fresia,_ mi flor favorita, por un segundo me deje ilusionarme a mi misma pensando que era de Edward pero luego Mike agito su mano desde el otro lado del estacionamiento haciendo que callera de mis ilusiones, quizás era de Mike.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era sábado peor aún, eran las cinco treinta y yo aun seguía envuelta en una toalla buscando algo decente que ponerme. Cansada de no encontrar nada decidí ir como cualquier otro día Jeans y una blusa básica. A las seis en punto alguien llamo a la puerta era Edward, claro por qué para ser más perfecto tenía que agregar la puntualidad a su lista de virtudes.

-Hola- me sonrió- ¿nos vamos?

Asentí ligeramente y cerré la puerta para después seguirlo, el camino fue silencioso con una suave melodía de fondo. Hasta este momento no me había puesto a pensar que no sabía donde vivía Edward y a juzgar por el camino no era precisamente en Forks.

A lo lejos vi una _casa_ blanca, muy linda pero silenciosa considerando que era una fiesta.

-¿Edward? no soy experta en fiestas pero… ¿no debería haber más… gente? - dije nerviosa una vez que me di cuenta que la casa estaba posiblemente vacía.

-si bueno veras… -no sé en qué momento paso pero ya estábamos parados frente a la puerta principal a punto de entrar - no es precisamente una fiesta, es solo una reunión ya sabes solo amigos cercanos y eso.

-¿Amigos cercanos? ni siquiera los conozco!- chille y juro que casi lo vuelvo a hacer cuando mire en la sala a una feliz Alice con Jasper abrasándola cariñosamente, Emmett con Rosalie en sus piernas y literalmente nadie mas - Edward por favor llévame a mi casa no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

\- ¡BELLA! Llegaste- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a Alice colgada del cuello - cuando Edward dijo que vendrías creí que estaba bromeando, ¡soy tan feliz! Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas ¿verdad Rose?

-Claro, pasa Bella justo íbamos a empezar a ver películas.

 _okay._ Definitivamente estoy alucinando Rosalie Hale la chica mas fría del instituto me estaba invitando a pasar a ver películas y no solo eso también pensaba que íbamos a ser _grandes amigas_.

-vamos Bella no seas tímida.

Edward me jalo del brazo suavemente para sentarnos juntos en uno de los sillones. La película era de terror, _genial me encantan_ , estaba segura que terminaría gritando y abrazando a quien sea que esté a mi lado… espera ese alguien es ¡EDWARD! ¡No! Claro que no, vamos Bella tú tienes el control de ti misma controla ese miedo.

Fue inútil, la película no había avanzado ni siquiera la mitad y yo ya estaba abrazando a Edward como si fuera lo único en este mundo, posiblemente muera de vergüenza después, lo más sorprendente y reconfortante fue sentir como Edward masajeaba levemente mi espalda para darme valor.

La película alfan había terminado, cuando Edward prendió nuevamente la luz los demás ya no estaban, _genial mis nuevas mejores amigas_ habían desaparecido. El me miro por unos segundos antes de tomar mi mano.

-ven vamos al jardín quiero que veas algo.

Pensé en negarme pero que caso tenia Edward prácticamente me estaba jalando ya. El jardín era hermoso había flores de muchos colores, aromas y tipos por todos lados.

-esto es hermoso, seguro tu madre ha invertido muchísimo tiempo en… - al girar pude ver a lo lejos una sección apartada con ¿fresias? - esas son… ¿fresias? Tu mama debe batallar bastante para cultivarlas aquí.

-En realidad… son mías, hace unos meses se convirtieron en mis flores favoritas.

Sorpresa, estaba totalmente sorprendida, sus flores favoritas eran las fresas ¿Coincidencia?

-¿hace unos meses?- pregunte después de haber analizado lo que dijo.

-Sí, un día apareció una chica, olía delicioso, un aroma floral tan dulce y embriagador que me cautivo pero fui tan cobarde que me conforme con solo tener un pequeño jardín que me hiciera estar cerca de ella.

okay tranquilízate Bella, es obvio que esa chica no eres tu aunque ¿cuantas chicas pueden utilizar un shampoo de fresias en este pueblo? ¿Hace unos meses? hace unos meses había llegado a Forks… quizás esa chica soy yo bueno no cuesta nada soñar.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos me di cuenta que Edward estaba frente a mi casi pegado a mi cara, podía sentir su respiración, podía sentir mis latidos feroces golpeando mi pecho, podía sentir mis mejillas arder ante la cercanía y sobre todo podía sentir sus brazos en mi cintura… ¿sus brazos en mi cintura?

-fui cobarde pero ya no puedo más Bella esa chica me tiene loco, no puedo escapar mas d elo que siento- eso fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, eran tan suaves y cálidos.

El se separo de mi ligeramente, yo seguía ahí pasmada sin saber que hacer mirando como su sonrisa desaparecía y dejaba paso a una mirada llena de dolor.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte- dijo alejándose de mi. ¿molestarme? estaba loco si piensa que eme he molestado- es solo que ya no podía mas, desde ese día que chocamos en el pasillo de la escuela y mire tus hermosos ojos chocolate, desde que tu dulce aroma llego ami desde entonces no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, me tienes loco Bella y solo te pido una oportunidad, solo una prometo hacerte feliz- no sé en qué momento Edward había sacado un ramito de flores de fresia y lo tendía frente a mi- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia Bella?

Lo mire sorprendida aun sin creerme que esto estuviera pasando, yo Bella Swan la persona más simple de todo el pueblo con Edward, el más guapo e increíble chico del mundo.

-Yo… - genial no sé qué decir, tome el ramito de flores y sonreí al recordar esa florecilla que había encontrado en mi camioneta días antes - sí, quiero ser tu novia.

En un instante el piso había desaparecido, me encontraba dando vueltas en los brazos de Edward, cuando me bajo beso toda mi cara con pequeños besitos hasta llegar a mis labios y sonreír.

-No sabes lo feliz que eme hacer bella…

.

.

.

-BELLA! ¿Me escuchas? El profesor ya llego y si no nos damos prisa no nos dejara entrar.

Todo había sido obra de mi imaginación, suspire mientras me levantaba y miraba a mí alrededor. Decepcionada camine al salón junto a Mike, jurando jamás volver a soñar despierta.

Al entrar fui directo a mi mesa, la última fila pegada a la ventana, sobre ella había un ramito de fresias junto a una nota.

" _No sé cómo será en realidad besarte, pero es maravilloso cuando lo hago al soñarte._ "

Gire y ahí estaba el bastante lejos para no ser notado fácilmente pero ahí estaba, sus ojos fijos en mi entonces sonreí y el también lo hizo, me guiño el ojo y se alejo. Quizás solo quizás soñar despierta no sea tan malo si al final puede haber una posibilidad de que sea real.

**/ Espero comentarios bonitos :D/**


End file.
